ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atma of Dread
This might be something to consider, I've noticed on THF i receive more drops not getting this Atma than i have with the Atma, this is over the course of killing countless NMs solo/duo. Eventually i've stopped picking it up and have seen much higher fortune in drops. This Atma could negate or ignore Armor bonuses, Similar to how the ASA Atma's "Movement speed bonus" does not work with Movement speed gear. I'll admit there is no basis or proof i have to provide, However i Felt it neccessary to at the very least warn people of unusually lower drop rates when i have this atma, compared to when i simply ignore getting it. And finally, it could just be simply "Random shit is Random", Take this for a grain of Salt! Cause i'm likely imagining it. Just felt the need to see if anyone has experienced this oddity.- User:Karbuncle Atma Movement Speed and Equipment Speed presumably don't stack because movement speed from gear doesn't stack with itself (but does stack with magical effects such as Bolter's Roll or Mazurka). There is no evidence thus far that Treasure Hunter effects can negate each other, only that if they do not stack, the highest instance of the trait takes effect. This does, however, raise an interesting possibility that Atma effects are treated as equipment effects rather than buffs. That would suggest, for example, a Haste atma would count towards gear haste rather than magical haste. --Eremes 03:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that this Atma functions identically to a +1 TH from trait or gear. Successful procing of TH on THF main will cause you to start at 1 tier higher than usual while using this Atma. --Eremes 03:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) To get this go to the Abyssea Vunkerl Atma Fabricator. I wished I had picture proof of this but when my wife was farming with this atma on her DNC/NIN in abyssea grauberg she proc'd TH 8 against a faunus wyvern using this (only 1 proc in the chatlog). If i see this happen again I will definitely post a pic showing her job and the chatlog. It only happened once and I'm not sure if it was a glitch or it really happened, it was in the game log though. --AngryKitty (talk) 20:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Stacking Treasure Hunter The Atma's page says that it stacks with any other form of Treasure Hunter, but it seems like it only does so up to a point. If I equip the following items, I have a total of TH+8: *Base TH+3 at lvl 99 THF *+2 from Skulker's Poulaines *+2 from Assassin's Armlets +2 *+1 from Thief's Knife However, if I use the Atma of Dread, I still appear to have TH+8. Removing either of the +2 items resulted in gaining +1 from Atma instead (was at 7), while removing the knife resulted in TH 8 as the Atma took the knife's place. While this might not be new information as Treasure Hunter's page itself already states that TH caps at 8, and also corroborates with Eremes's findings that the Atma is treated as an equipment bonus, I think it still warrants discussion if for no other reason that perhaps the Atma's page should be edited to reflect the cap. --Sir Duckyweather (talk) 03:39, July 30, 2017 (UTC)